


Pansy's Plan

by BeccaMae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaMae/pseuds/BeccaMae
Summary: Pansy approaches Hermione in 8th year and apologies for everything shes done over the years and they come up with a plan to get Harry and Draco together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on Wattpad in 2019.

Pansy's POV

"Granger!" I shouted and the bushy haired girl turned around and narrowed her eyes at me. "I need your help."

"What with Parkinson?" She asked sourly.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything that I've done over the years. I've been a bitch and you didn't deserve to go through what you, Weasley and Potter did. I'm really sorry." I apologised. Her eyes softened and I looked to the ground.

"It's fine. What did you want help with?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Well, Draco has this massive crush on Potter and he hasn't been the same since the war ... I just thought Potter could use a bit of cheering up too? Only cause I heard he came out as bi in the holidays and that he and the Weasley girl broke up." I said quickly.

"Y'know, Harry has a bit of a crush on Malfoy as well. He admitted it at the start of the year which was like, what a week ago. Not like the fact him admitting it changed anything, he was like, the last to know." She said smiling. I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face.

"So, I've got a plan." I said. She pulled me into an alcove so we couldn't be overheard.

"Go on." She said.

"Do you think the rest of the 8th Year's would be up to getting the boys together. I know the Slytherin's will be. We are all sick of listening to Draco complaining."

"Complaining?"

"You should hear him. Oh how I hate Potter. With his stupid perfect green eyes and his idiotic messy soft looking hair and his stupid scar and glasses. If he didn't have those fucking things you would be able to see his eyes much better." I said, mocking Draco's voice, "You should've seen his face when Potter came back; taller, stronger and with contacts. Oh my god it was hilarious. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off him." My eyes were leaking with tears of laughter.

"Even me and Ron were surprised when we saw him." I gave her a questioning look.

"Wasn't he with you guys?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, he went back to his relatives to say goodbye for the last time. He needed time alone as well. The war changed him."

"Yeah, it changed us all." We both went quiet then.

"So, this plan you've got?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." I said, "so, what about a game of seven minutes in heaven?" She smirked.

"Sounds perfect." She said and we walked back to the 8th year common room planning what to tell the rest of our year and how we should approach the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally posted on Wattpad in 2019.

Hermione's POV

"Alright, we need to be quick before Harry and Malfoy get back." I yelled over the chatter of the common room. Everyone went silent.

"Does this have anything to do with Draco fancying Potter?" I heard Zabini ask. 

"What!" Ron shouted, "Malfoy likes Harry back?" Pansy and I sniggered.

"Wait, wait, wait, Potter likes Draco?" Zabini asked.

"Yes." Ron and I answered in unison. "And Malfoy likes Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Zabini and Parkinson answered.

"And we have a plan." I said glancing at Pansy, "If everyone is in, we we're thinking a game of 'seven minutes in heaven' might work. We are going to do like this, so we are all going to give everyone playing a piece of paper and you are all going to put Harry's and Malfoys name on it-" 

"And then we will put them all into a hat and pick one out and read out the names on it. It will most likey be their names. They will then go into the cupboard," pansy said pointing at the small door in the wall, "And in there they will confess their undying love for each other." She said dramatically.

"That actually sounds like a decent plan." Zabini said smiling, "for you Pansy."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. I went to sat next to him as the room filled with chatter once again. Harry then walked in and sat with us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally posted on Wattpad in 2019.

Harry's POV

"How about a game of seven minutes in heaven everyone?" Shouted Parkinson just as Malfoy sat down by Zabini. Yells of yeah's and yes' rang throughout the room. I just nodded. 

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Hermione and I raised an eyebrow at her. She ignored me trying to hold back a smirk. She's hiding something from me. Parkinson started walking round the room with a bunch of paper and started handing it out to people who said they wanted to play. She soon reached us.

"You guys playing?" She smiled at us and her smile faltered when her eyes found mine, "look, Potter. I'm really sorry about what I did-"

"It's fine." I interuppted, "don't apologise. You were just doing what you thought was right. I wouldnt mind putting that behind us and start over as friends." I held out my hand and she took it. "Call me Harry." I said and I smiled at her. She gave us a piece of paper each.

"Call me Pansy, all of you. Just put the two names of the people you want to go into the cupboard on it and put in in the hat." She said. I took out my quill and wrote,

_Ron + Hermione ___

__I folded it up and dropped it into the hat. Pansy then moved onto the next group of people._ _

__"Who did you guys put?" I asked Ron and Hermione. They smirked at me._ _

__"You-" said Hermione._ _

__"And Malfoy." Interrupted Ron. I rolled my eyes._ _

__"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." I mocked. Pansy then stood up and all attention turned to her._ _

__"Okay everyone. We're only going to do one round because we can't be bothered to stay out here waiting for longer than seven minutes." Pansy joked, everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes, "anyway, I'm gonna pick two names out of the hat and then they're gonna go into the cupboard and snog each others faces off." I laughed along with everyone else at this. Pansy then reached into a hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Alright, Harry. Please make your way over to the cupboard." She smirked at me along with most others in the room. I narrowed my eyes at Ron and Hermione._ _

__"What have you done?" I asked them suspiciously._ _

__"Nothing." Said Ron._ _

__"You are a terrible lier." I told him standing up and making my way towards the cupboard. On the way I caught a glimpse of Malfoy who wore an expression of hurt. I opened the door of the cupboard and took a deep breath before I went in. I wasn't good with small spaces. I stepped in and closed the door, a few seconds later it opened again and Malfoy stepped in. Wow._ _

__Draco's POV_ _

__"Okay everyone. We're only going to do one round because we can't be bothered to stay out here waiting for longer than seven minutes." Pansy joked, everyone laughed, "anyway, I'm gonna pick two names out of the hat and then they're gonna go into the cupboard and snog each others faces off." I laughed and rolled my eyes. Pansy reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Alright, Harry. Please make your way over to the cupboard." My smile faltered. Harry, in a room with some girl. Snogging. No, this can't be happening. I looked over at him as he stood up and started towards the cupboard door. When he shut the door Pansy started talking again. "Draco." She said smirking I looked up at her, "please go and join Harry in the cupboard." Shit. Do I want to do this. I stood and before I knew it I was in the cupboard facing Harry. This is gonna end badly._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally posted on Wattpad in 2019.

Draco's POV

We stood in the cupboard just staring at each other, his emerald eyes staring into my Gray ones. I spoke first.

"Are you expecting something, Potter?" I asked, "expecting me to kiss the ground you walk upon? Waxing poetry about your green eyes? A snogging session? That's why we're here, aren't we?" Potter smirks and I feel my neck and cheeks warming at the idea. 

Potter may think it's me who's changed but in real, it's him who's taken a complete one-eighty turn. He's now at least a head taller than me, the black t-shirt he's wearing is about 0.2 seconds away from tearing because of his broad shoulders, biceps bulging as he raises a hand to run it through his comparatively less messier hair. 

Harry Potter is the definition of 'hot'.

"-foy? Oh, great he's fucking broken." I blink rapidly a couple of times at the words and then jerk back when I see how close Potter is, practically towering over me and because I'm such a lucky person, I stumble in the darkness and then there's a pair of strong hands on my upper arms, steadying me. "Woah, there, Malfoy. Don't go falling for me now." I snort.

"I bet your kissing skills are as bad as your pick up lines." I mocked.

"Hm, now that's not fair, is it," I hear the other boy mumble, the boys hands on my arms slipping down until his thumbs are pressing into the crook of my elbows. "Judging when you don't know."

"Well, it's not my fault your still talking." I snap, ignoring the way my heart starts beating erratically in my chest. Wait, did I just imply that I want Potter to kiss me? As if reading my thoughts, Potter asks.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Malfoy?" I panic for a moment, my reputation is gonna take a blow if Potter goes out telling people that I've wanted to kiss my rival since like forever. "Draco?" Potters voice is oddly soft now, his thumbs tracing circles into my skin, I lose all sence for a moment, "Do you?" I wet my dry lips by licking them,

"Scared, are you, Potter?" The other boy chuckles slightly before pulling our bodies flush against each other.

"You wish." Is all he says before crashing his lips onto mine. 

I brought my hands up and tangled them in his raven curls while his found my waist. Our lips moved in sync. He pulled me impossibly closer as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I willingly accepted and our tongues fourt for dominance. He easily won and his tongue searched every inch of my mouth. I moaned loudly and I felt the other boys lips turn up into a smile. His lips left mine and he trailed soft kisses along my jaw. He reached my ear and sucked on my earlobe before moving to my neck. He kissed my pale neck and I moved my head to the side, giving the raven haired boy more space. He bit my neck, hard, and I moaned. He pushed me up against the wall. Sucking on my neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." I heard the boy murmur.

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean?" I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up so we were facing each other.

"Well," he said somewhat nervously, "I sort've like you. Fuck, I really like you. I have for about a year now. Shit, I'm not good at this-" I interrupted him by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his face down so our noses were nearly touching.

"You like me?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Fuck you." I said before pushing my lips onto his. He yelped in surprise but started kissing back eagerly. I pulled away again.

"What?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked down.

"I like you too." I said. He moved his hand to my chin and made me face him.

"Really?"

"Yes, fuck sake. Of course I do. Since fucking, what? First year-"

"First year?"

"Yes Potter. I was only mean to you because I wanted your attention." He smirked.

"Well, you've got my full attention now." He said and I crashed my lips onto his once again. Kissing him hungrily.

Pansy's POV 

"Come on out boys. Your seven minutes are up." I yelled. A few moments pass and I go to stand up just as the door swings open. 

Draco walks out first, head held high, his neck littered with dark red and purple blotches. Harry trails behind him, red-bitten lips curled into a smirk and the entire common room erups into hoots and cheers. Harry sits in an armchair across from me, Blaize, Weasley and Granger. And Draco sits in his lap, I catch Grangers eye and I see my own thoughts reflected in the Griffindors eyes.

_About damn time. ___


End file.
